nitharosfandomcom-20200214-history
Umberlee
God of the Sea Umberlee (pronounced uhm-ber-LEE), also referred to as The Bitch Queen, was the evil sea goddess in the Faerûnian pantheon. She was most often worshiped by sailors or people traveling by sea, out of fear of her destructive powers. She controlled the harshness of the sea while reveling in her own power and was not hesitant to drown people, if she so pleased Temples of Umberlee were few and far between, and the church was not well organized, resting on Umberlee's chaotic nature where disputes were ruled in favor of the strongest individual. There were, however, shrines dedicated to her which were predominantly located in port cities of the Sea of Fallen Stars and in the Nelanther Isles. Here travelers by sea were sure to pay their tribute to her, and the preachings of her clerics were built upon the terrible fate that would befall any who did not bring a sacrifice to Umberlee. Clerics were available at these temples who, for a price, would travel with sailors to ensure no harm was inflicted. When the Cataclysm struck and the gods lost their power Umberlee went crazy and started wrecking havoc along the Shores of Calimport, the still powerfull dwarven god Moradin struck a deal with Umberlee promising to return her powers if she promised to use them in the aid of Neo Faerun Order. She was not to keen on the idea of being an underling of a god nor a faction so she found small ways to rebell and cause chaos, but she managed to channel most of her anger and frustration towards the enemies of Neo Faerun making her a very valuable asset for Neo Faerun. Worshipers Umberlee had worshipers among krakens, sahuagin and other evil sea creatures, even though a few of them worshiped her through her alias, Panzuriel. Umberlee's Chosen The very old kraken wizard, Slarkrethel, was a Chosen of Umberlee. He was also the leader of the Kraken Society. Places of worship Apart from the region around the Sea of Fallen Stars and at Nelanther Isles, Umberlee had places of worship at many ports. Among these were a temple in Urmlaspyr, Sembia, a small shrine in city of Marsember in Cormyr and another small shrine in Hillsfar, on the Moonsea. Others included: *Water Queen's House – a temple in Baldur's Gate. *Halls of the Sea-Born – a temple complex in Cimbar, Chessenta. *The Queenspire – a temple complex fronting the harbor in Waterdeep. *Priory of the Depths - a shrine complex north of Port Llast. *Brynnlaw - a small temple on the island of Brynnlaw. *Whitecap Hall - a temple of Umberlee in Westgate. Deopolitical position Further Deals with Neo Faerun After Everbloom destroyed the former capital of Neo Faerun, and the Order subsequently adopted their Scorched Earth policy towards all plantlife, there was a period of starvation and food crises throughout the Neo Faerun areas as a good deal of their prevously fertile farmland had turned to desert and barren wasteland. Seeking to replenish their food economy until they could somehow invent something to transmute food, Neo Faerun struck further deals/increased their amount of offerings to the Sea for the sake of their populace. In Exchange for bountiful catches and fair weather, loads of gold and silver and other precious metals are given freely to the ocean. The one thing The Order has in abundance is also the one thing that keeps them afloat. Other Deals While Umberlee's main allegiance lies with the Neo Faerun Order, she is not unknown to accept offerings from others. The Queen of the sea is not too partial to who sails upon her waves, but she is capricious and unpredictable. Even though she is bound to Moradin, no-one has complete hold over her. For who knows what secrets she hides in the depths.... Category:Deity Category:Minor Deity Category:Umberlee Category:Neo Faerun Order